Premier jour en uniforme
by Kirino2-0
Summary: "Et ... et ... et alors, arrive Qrow, portant une jupe !" "On lui a dit que c'était un kilt ! Il n'avait jamais porté d'uniforme avant alors il ne savait pas !" Avouez-le, on veut tous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Voici comment j'ai imaginé les choses.


**Oui, un OS sur RWBY, rien à voir avec Naruto n_n**

**Une amie m'a convaincue de regarder début Juillet, résultat, je me suis faite toute la série en quelques jours, ai déjà lu plusieurs dizaines de fic, commencé à en écrire une, ai une idée géniale pour une autre, ai fait plusieurs théories que mes amies jugent très crédibles, et surtout, j'ai absolument voulu écrire cet OS ! XD **

**Inspiré de la discussion de Tai avec les deux profs au début du volume 4. J'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous rirez en le lisant n_n**

**PS : Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir tout de suite pensé à Madara à la première apparition de Raven ?**

* * *

-Raven … Hey, Raven.

-Summer, si tu ne me fous pas la paix dans les quinze secondes qui suivent, je t'encastre dans le mur …

-Allez, réveille-toi, je t'assure que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Avec un grognement, Raven balança ses longs cheveux en arrière, tourna la tête vers sa nouvelle coéquipière, et lança un regard noir à Summer et Tai, qui étaient déjà levés et habillés, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis la veille, mais elle avait déjà bien compris qu'ils avaient un sens de l'humour particulier. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur, elle vit qu'il était effectivement l'heure de se lever, mais qu'étrangement, l'alarme de son parchemin n'avait pas sonné. Celle de Qrow non plus si elle se fiait aux ronflements.

-Raven, hier tu nous as bien dit que vous n'aviez jamais porté d'uniforme ?

-Je le sens mal … Qu'est-ce que vous préparez …?

Summer se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, alors que Tai expliquait le plan à Raven.

* * *

-Trois … deux … un … go.

-QROW !

-Hein ?!

Qrow se réveilla en sursaut sous le cri de sa sœur, et tomba de son lit en s'enroulant dans sa couverture, se faisant une belle bosse à l'arrière du crâne au passage. Fichue poisse. Mais ce n'était pas le problème, pour l'instant, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de voir sa sœur boutonner sa chemise à toute vitesse, tandis que Summer tournait frénétiquement sa grande cape blanche dans tous les sens pour trouver la capuche. Et aucun signe de Tai.

-Qu'est-ce que vous-…?

-Ce crétin de Tai a désactivé nos réveils, alors grouille-toi parce qu'on est presque en retard !

Qrow se releva et jeta un regard à l'horloge, puis paniqua intérieurement en voyant qu'il n'avait même pas cinq minutes pour arriver en classe.

-Merde.

-Comme tu dis. Tiens.

Un tas de vêtements atterrit dans ses bras, et Qrow ne se fit pas prier pour s'habiller, Summer avait déjà quitté la pièce en courant, et Raven était sa sœur jumelle, ils avaient pris leurs bains ensemble jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, ils se fichaient un peu de se changer l'un devant l'autre. Par contre …

-Pourquoi tu m'as donné une jupe ?

-C'est un kilt abruti, ça fait parti de l'uniforme, tu sais, la tenue qu'on doit _tous_ porter.

-Ouais mais … Tu es sûre …?

-Qrow Branwen, grouille-toi de mettre ce putain d'uniforme ou je t'envoie dans un nid de Nevermore à coup de pied dans le derrière !

Qrow déglutit et s'habilla sans traîner, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point sa sœur pouvait être effrayante lorsqu'elle était énervée.

Deux minutes plus tard, les jumeaux filaient à toute vitesse vers leur salle de classe. Qrow n'avait même pas regardé le planning et suivait juste sa sœur à travers les couloirs. Bien sûr, ils étaient vides, tout le monde était déjà en classe, les cours commençaient dans une minute.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant leur salle et poussèrent chacun un côté de la double porte pour entrer.

Un silence de plomb régna dans l'amphithéâtre alors que tous le yeux étaient rivés sur les derniers arrivants. Surtout l'un d'entre eux.

Finalement, un petit rire étouffé se fit entendre au premier rang, qui se transforma vite en fou rire. Tai. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour que tous les autres en fassent de même, et même le professeur, ou plutôt l'assistant vu son jeune âge, sortit de la salle avec la main sur la bouche, pour lui aussi exploser de rire juste avant que la porte se referme. Un clic se fit entendre au premier rang, à côté de Tai, puis ce dernier fit un high-five à Summer dès qu'elle eut posé son parchemin, avant de tous les deux rire de plus belle, affalés sur leur table.

Qrow balaya rapidement son regard sur les autres élèves, et remarqua que tous les garçons portaient un pantalon, y compris cet enfoiré de Tai. Le professeur assistant revint dans la classe, s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir, et se remettant à rire en voyant son élève.

Cherchant un dernier espoir, Qrow se retourna vers Raven, seulement pour la voir trembler en se mordant les lèvres. Trahi sa propre sœur jumelle …

Les moqueries fusaient de tous les côtés, certains lui disaient qu'il avait oublié de se maquiller, d'autres de s'épiler … Et il n'osait même pas leur dire de la fermer puisqu'il s'était totalement fait avoir comme un abruti.

Après un bref regard sur ses camarades de classe dont plus de la moitié étaient affalés sur leur table, Qrow laissa lui aussi échapper un petit rire, avant de poser son pied sur le bureau de Tai, le bruit attirant l'attention de tout l'amphithéâtre, et de faire son sourire le plus charmeur en agitant les bras vers sa jambe poilue et à moitié couverte par une chaussette noire mise à la va-vite.

-Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ?

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, sans moqueries cette fois, et Tai rit si fort qu'il en tomba de sa chaise et continua de rire en se roulant parterre, tout comme le professeur assistant. Qrow lui-même se mit à rire de ses propres singeries. Avec un petit regard vers l'entrée, il remarqua que même Raven la stoïque avait cédé, et tapait du poing sur une table en se tenant le ventre, ce qui amusa encore plus le petit-frère, qui ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vue rire, encore moins aussi fort.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ici.

Tous les rires se coupèrent instantanément, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, qui souriait calmement avec une tasse de café dans la main. L'assistant se leva précipitamment et retourna se mettre à côté du bureau du professeur, essayant de retrouver son calme et sa dignité, alors qu'il se roulait parterre l'instant d'avant. Le professeur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et jeta simplement un regard amical aux jumeaux.

-M. et Mlle. Branwen, je vous prierais d'aller vous asseoir, le cours va commencer.

Ne se faisant pas prier, les jumeaux vinrent s'asseoir à côté de leurs coéquipiers.

Alors que leur professeur faisait l'appel, Qrow sentit son parchemin vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit discrètement, et regarda la photo envoyée par Summer, une photo de lui, en jupe, l'air incrédule en regardant ses camarades de classe. Raven se pencha pour voir la photo, puis échangea un regard avec son frère, et tous deux pouffèrent de rire. Le professeur leur jeta un regard, puis leva les yeux au ciel et continua l'appel. Un morceau de papier plié en quatre atterrit devant Qrow, qui l'ouvrit pour y voir écrit « Jolies jambes ». Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit un groupe de trois filles qui rougissaient en se retenant de rire. Avec un clin d'œil charmeur, il leur envoya un baiser, ce qui fit à nouveau rire tous ceux qui avaient été témoins de la petite scène, y compris Raven.

-Silence, s'il-vous-plaît. Bien, tout le monde est là, le cours peut commencer. Vu les enregistrements de l'initiation d'hier, il est temps de travailler votre stratégie d'atterrissage.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Qrow, qui laissa simplement sa tête s'écraser sur son bureau avec un soupir désespéré, déclenchant à nouveau un fou rire général. Sentant quelque chose faire vibrer la table, il tourna la tête pour voir Raven frapper du plat de la main sur le bois avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de mettre une jupe pour la dérider …

Cette journée ne commençait pas si mal finalement.

-M. Branwen, au tableau pour une démonstration, puisque vous semblez recevoir plus d'attention que moi.

Ne jamais tenter le diable.

-Un jour vous me le payerez, tous les trois. Je vous jure que je me vengerai.

Et alors qu'il se levait pour aller au tableau, les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné, Raven ne put s'empêcher de rire si fort qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise. Summer avait raison, elle n'avait absolument pas regretté de se lever ce matin.


End file.
